bbsstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nymphs
Creation and notes NOTE, they do not have any sort of magical powers and they practice CHRISTIANITY, the required official religion. WE CREATED NYMPHS IN A LAB- THEY ARE NOT NATURAL BUT OUR OWN CREATONS Appearance Ok, so the first thing to cover with nymphs is they will always appear naked. Now, I know for some of you this is VERY WEIRD, this is why I do not draw them or take time to look at pictures. Although some pictures show them wearing things, let me confirm, nymphs on dorn island, wether you see them or not (some are super social, others are very shy) they are in the natural state. Now that that has been discussed we will talk about the various differences between species. The facial tenticals of the water nymphs, all four of which are on their chin, are used, were used for gouging out the eyes and pulling the brain out through the nose. Nymphs of the water type used to do this long ago, to sailors, but have stopped since about the 1800s. Another note is that in our society, marriages between human and other species are common, such as a human male marrying a nymph girl. Any way, going back to the topic at hand, the most elusive nymphs of all are the Ice Nymphs, who live at the to of Dorn Island's volcanic and rock peaks. These peaks are covered in ice, and are where Ice nymphs build their homes. Please note, nymphs do not have any sort of magical power. We created them in labs and they now live in the wild. Volcano Nymphs The volcano nymphs are arguably the most expressive of all the nymphs. They used to be rare since they ate by luring an occasional animal or mountain climber into their boiling grasp. But now they eat a diet of ash and volcanic rock, including magma, which has risen their numbers to about 2,000. Water Nymphs Known for their chin tenticles, they are a carnivorous species of nymph and are still considered a threat if harmed. They are loyal and determined, but can be stubborn when given instructions and commands. Ice Nymphs Ice nymphs are the wisest of all the nymphs and are also the most organized. Little is known about them as they are so rare. Fire Nymphs They are said to be the second smartest, although they have short fuses and small wits. They are afraid of almost everything. Their ability is shooting fire from really any part of their body. They can be killed with a powerful hose. Forest Nymphs These are the smartest and most beautiful of all the nymphs, most human-nymph marriages are between girl forest nymph and only the most honest men. Forest nymphs are also the only nymphs able to look inside you, at your soul and all your memories. They are also the most social, with an average iq of about 1,250 points, the average BBS scientist has 350 points in comparison. They are generally small.